The Battle of Fire and Ice
by victorianchic105
Summary: This is what happened in the field with the Cullens and the werewolves fighting the newborns.First two sent are from the book. Do NOT read unless finished with Eclipse!


**Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to Stephenie Meyer**

The Battle of Fire and Ice

"This is a very long list," I muttered.

He laughed. "Yes, but did you want to listen to the fight or not?"

* * *

Jasper's POV

My fingers flexed in anticipation as memories and habits that had taken up more than half of my "life" came flooding back. I could hear the newborns now, they had found Bella's 'trail' and had split up. _Good, the plan was working_. Carlisle and Esme were 100 feet to my left while Emmett and Rosalie were to my right, each were slightly apart watching the trees, waiting. Alice was behind me since I was more experienced I was at the front. _As well I should be_. The clearing which we normally use for our baseball games was still and quiet. There were no birds or animals scurrying in the brush. It was like the forest knew what was about to happen and was holding its breath. The quiet before the storm, I suppose. I could feel impatience coming from my right and looked over at Emmett. He was bouncing slightly up and down like a boxer preparing for a match, though it was probably due more to his eagerness than his impatience. Rosalie, I sensed, was resigned and worried. From the looks she kept shooting to her husband it wasn't too hard to guess why. Looking to my left I caught sight of our two parental figures, our leaders. Carlisle's mood was more determined than eager. He didn't enjoy the fact that it had come down to killing these newborns, but I think he had come to the conclusion this was what it would take to protect his family. Respect and admiration flowed through me as I looked at my 'father'. He was so convinced that violence did not need to be used in any situation, yet here he was. Esme surprised me though she was feeling angry with a hint of annoyance behind it. I wondered how a woman with so much love and compassion that I have ever witnessed, could produce so much anger. She simply hated these strangers for ruining her family's lives this way. Alice, _my _love, wasn't on alert, as the rest of us were. She was frustrated since the werewolves were still connected to the outcome of our fate; she was still 'blind' to what was to come. I knew her to well to see that it made her second guess our abilities in surviving this conflict unscathed.

"Love" I said, so low that Rose, the closest to me other than the subject of my attention, could not hear, "you have to be prepared" I chastised. Her annoyed look only lasted a second as it was replaced with one that would have sent any man screaming at the sight of her. She grinned menacingly and replied,

"How's this?"

I only chuckled darkly, unaffected, "Perfect"

"Don't worry my dear I won't let those vile creatures who think they can hunt down my sister get away with it." She said. _That's right_, I thought to myself. No land or village to be conquered. We were fighting for our 'sister', our brother, our family, our lives.

Any further thought was canceled as the first newborn burst through the trees and into the clearing with no sound at all. She was an older woman with short blond hair, my analysis stopped there. Nothing else mattered except for her glowing red eyes, mad with the human scent which had gotten stronger in the clearing due to Bella's 'accident'. Behind her the rest of them appeared, eight in all. _Well, this should be easy_. It was almost sad to see such a small number when I was used to dozens more.

Quickly, before they could turn and run, Carlisle and Esme attacked the two on the far left side, fighting back to back so as not to leave the other vulnerable. Emmett gave a roar equivalent to a laugh and tackled another while Rose took the one beside him going for the sides like I taught all of them to do. The second before Carlisle had even moved I had the blond one pinned to the ground. I quickly ripped her head off and, without pausing to dismember the rest of her, pounced on the one that had been standing closest to her. Alice joined the fight dancing and spinning around the last two, keeping both from grabbing her at the last possible moment. I could tell she wouldn't be able to take one down with another at her back. So I dodged over to one and, grabbing him from behind, spun him into the one I had abandoned. They crashed together making a sound like two boulders colliding and breaking apart. I noticed my mistake now that I had both of them crouched in front of me with no room to move since Alice was behind me. And I was not about to let them _near_ her. So I stood my ground and waited. They snarled and leapt at the same time, both making different moves. I countered one, unable to take them both, sending the one on the right to the side. A fierce pain brought me back as the second one attacked and I screamed as my arm caught fire. It had been so long since I had been bitten during one of my battles that my concentration broke for a second and without thinking, I turned by back to the first one I had tossed to the side.

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Yeah, try and take me you-" a scream made me whip my head around cutting off my continuous string of taunts in time to see Jasper pull his arm away from one of the newborn vampires' face. That sobered me enough to finish the one I had been toying with. It had been a while since anything exciting or challenging besides taking down a weak old grizzly bear had happened and I was enjoying myself with the competition. _Well, until Jasper got himself in a situation_. Returning my full attention to Jasper, I saw that he was about to be taken from behind. There were only two newborns now left standing, along with the rest of my family. We converged on the two who were about to rip apart the newest member of our family and my brother. Silence fell as the tearing ceased. Jasper was the first to break it.

"Thanks" He quietly admitted. He looked a little annoyed that he was unable to take care of himself.

"No worries man." I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I said it. It was just too easy. "Do you think the dogs are-" and once again I was cut off by a scream. The only difference was it didn't come from one of my family, though this one did come from a vampire. _I_ _think I would have screamed too if my leg had just been torn off_, I thought with more amusement than was necessary.

* * *

Werewolves' POV

We could hear the fight begin in the clearing with the blood-suckers. Taunts and roars from the big one could be heard and a silent laugh went through all of us. We could smell the rest of those leeches. Nine of them, talking. Sam barely stopped Jacob from growling when we heard them say to make sure "the human" did not make it out of the woods, _alive._ Uh oh, one of them caught Bella's scent that lead up toward Seth. Leah was the closest to him.

_Take him down! _Sam

_Already did_. Leah

_Let's Go._ Paul and Jacob took another.

We could feel Seth's disappointment, but also the thrill and satisfaction from finally being able to do what we were meant to do. Kill vampires, blood-suckers, murderers.

Now there were seven, but they were on the defensive.

_Quick! Don't let them group together!_

_Drive them to the clearing with the others. We'll corner them_.

Jared got a hold of one and tore its leg off while tossing it into the clearing. It screamed in agony until Quil took its head into his mouth and crunched.

_Ugh! They taste worse than they smell!_

The Cullen's had taken the three who had run ahead and started working with Quil, Embry, and Jared to finish them off. Emmett bounced one back and forth with Embry while Paul launched over them to get to one that had broken away and tried to run. Carlisle was holding Jasper back from killing one that had surrendered. A girl no older than fifteen when she was changed. The lust for blood that had been strong when they had first arrived had now faded into the background as she watched her mate and comrades fall prey to the giant wolves and the coven with gold eyes. Together the Cullen's and werewolves made a circle around the remaining two newborns. There wasn't going to be much left when they were through. The fight was almost over when Seth's thoughts came rushing to us.

_Two leeches are here_!

_Go, Seth_. This came from Edward. They were going to try and take the two by surprise.

_We need to get over there_. Jacob was worried about Bella.

_Typical_. Leah of course.

_NO! We finish the ones here first. Stick to the plan! Then get back to La Push._

Orders from Sam couldn't be ignored so we watched through Seth's eyes.

Seth crept through the forest making a circle back to the clearing, where he had left Edward and Bella, just as the leech with red hair and another started to stalk forward. Bella was behind Edward with her back against the rock wall.

_I'll take the male_. Seth said in his mind for Edward.

_ I won't let him get near Bella_. He assured Edward. We could see the slight movement of Edward's head as he confirmed Seth's plan. All of this happened within a second. Seth leapt at the male taking his stand next to Edward facing the two surprised vampires now evenly matched. We watched them circling and fighting. Each of us winced as the blood-sucker got a hold of Seth's shoulder, and we howled together as one when he was thrown against the rocks.

_Stay down. Pretend you're hurt!_ Sam urged quickly.

_A trap?_

_Yes._

Blood registered with Seth's senses and he could hear a gasp from behind him. Bella. The female lost concentration when she looked towards the source of her obsession, Edward saw his chance, quickly throwing her against a tree. The male looked in horror towards the one he believed to be his mate and Seth pounced, tearing apart anything he could sink his teeth into, making his way into the forest, away from Bella. While Edward sunk his teeth into Victoria's neck, ripping her head off in one quick jerk.

_See if she's alright!_ Jacob.

_ Edward's there_. Jacob growled at Seth's simple reply. Together werewolf and vampire helped each other tear the last of the enemy into pieces and light them on fire.

Satisfaction and pride could be felt from Seth._Yeah! Teamwork, nice job leech!_ Seth said to Edward bumping his nose into Edward's fist. Bella was still frozen against the rocks, so Seth deliberately kept his attention elsewhere while Edward turned towards her, against Jacob's pleas otherwise, to see if she was alright. Sensing an absence, Sam turned to find that Leah had wandered off and there was a newborn unaccounted for.

_Find it!_ Sam's urgency sent us all into action. But it was too late.

_Leah, look out!_ Jacob. Pain shot through all of us as the vampire crashed into Jacob as he jumped in front of Leah.

Howls and screams echoed through the forest. Leah quickly took the newborn out before turning back to Jacob to see him lying on the ground.

_ It's okay. We're going to be fine. It's_— The pack were frantic as Leah's thoughts and emotions ran wild at the sight of Jacob crumpled on the forest floor unmoving.

_ We're fine. We're going to be okay, _They said over and over again, more to reassure themselves than Jacob, who was still unconscious.They couldn't lose one of their own, it just couldn't happen.

_Sam— help him_—


End file.
